when god closes a door, can't you break a window?
by Anyhoodle77
Summary: two years after the season 5, rory is graduating Yale, dating logan, made up with her mom, and now someone un expected comes into the picture later. UPDATE FINNALLY yes i changed my screen name im Anyhoodle now
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me. See I'm actually in the process of writing an epic and I got writers block so I tried to finish my van Helsing one but then I got frustrated, so I turned on my TV and started watching the note book, then after that I watched Gilmore girls and then and idea sorta formed from that so though I would take a stab at Gilmore girls it's a one shot so tell me what you think.

Summary: its long into the future Rory went back to Yale, and she graduating, she's dating Logan, loralai and Luke aren't married yet but still engaged, Paul anka makes an appearance (the dog) maybe, and I'm gonna bring back my fav character later, future love triangle. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't on Gilmore girls, and like other people said if we did we would be rich, so don't sue me.

Rory Gilmore lay on her white on white bed, and in under her white duvet cover the party last night had gone on longer than shed expected and she was exhausted, and the persistent thumping sound wasn't helping. She snuck a peek at her clock, 9:00 am, she groaned and pulled the white down comforter over her head in an attempt to block out the noise coming from outside her bedroom door, but it was useless. She slowly uncovered her face and squinted as she when from the darkness under her sheets to the pure white of the walls of her room that practically gave off a glare.

Everything in her room in the apartment, was mostly white, the walls her sheets, the only piece of real color was the light blue pillow on her bed. She hadn't really thought of decorating this room, she was hardly here anyway, because she usually spent more time with Logan in New York, so she kept it relatively simple, white.

She slowly sat up, pushed off her sheets and put her feet on the wood floor. Three years since she had tried to quit Yale and after half of that same year, working at the DAR with her grandma and living with her grand parents she had been so bored out of her mind she cracked and gave in to Paris' offer and moved in with her and Doyle. And now after going back to school after making up for the year she took off plus her senior year, she was now over and graduation was in just a few hours. Last night Logan had thrown her a pre-grad party, and knows he was throwing her a post- grad party in New York.

She slowly opened the door and walked into the living room to see Paris sitting on the couch looking very disgruntled and Doyle in the kitchen laying face down on the surface of the table, the hammering seemed to be coming from next door. "What's going on?" she asked over the racket. Paris just crossed her legs and began shaking her foot angrily, Doyle muffled into the table, and then the banging stopped "I'm sorry but I don't speak table." She joked.

Doyle picked his face up from the table tiredly and faced Rory. "They are renovating the room next to us." The hammering began again, he rolled his eyes and he put his head back down.

"Since when?" she asked coyly.

"6:00 AM" Paris twisted around and peeked over the back of the couch, venting into the cushions "6:00 AM! They have been hammering since 6:00 am and it driving me insane! Don't they know that other people live her too?" she turned around and turned on the TV.

"6:00, Really? I just barely heard it." Rory said pulling a chair out and sitting down across the table. The hammering suddenly stopped.

"I know it's not fair." He said grumbled into the table again, after a few seconds a power saw began buzzing through the wall.

"That's it!" Paris yelled with just those words she bolted up from her spot on the couch and threw open the door. The sound of Paris' fury could be herd through the wall.

"How many times has she told them off?" she asked him making conversation.

"I'd say this is the third time." There was the brief yelling, and then silence.

"What just happened?"

"I think Paris just committed homicide" He responded sarcastically looking towards the door as Paris walked.

Are you ok now?" Rory asked slowly. "Did you do anything that will land you us in jail? Are we going to have to go into hiding and change our names to something weird like Ann chovey and Maggie zine?"

"If they keep it up we might have to." she said closing the door.

"What did you tell them this time?" he asked her as she plopped down on the couch with a mix of agitation and faint satisfaction.

"Just that if any of they want to avoid getting anything valuable cut off to keep it down." She answered evilly.

"alright." Rory went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator "So, you guys are coming tonight right?"

"Yeah that I know of, 7:00 right?"

"Yup, at the school, now all I have to do is find something to wear, maybe go shopping later." She closed the door.

"Oh speaking of, a package came for you this morning, it's leaning against the wall by your door" he pointed over to her room then the sound of a power saw began again.

"There practically signing their own death warrant!" she got up again and flung open the door.

"Stop they gonna try to call the cops again." Doyle ran after her this time. Rory shook her head as she picked up the long white box leaning against the wall; she flipped up the card and read: _ace_, _just a little something special for tonight, Logan. _She smiled and at that moment her cell phone began to ring, she new exactly who it was "morning mom." she greeted over the racket next door.

"Hey hun." her usually cheery voice came through the phone. She was glad that they had made up months ago, she really missed her. "what's going on over there? Should I be worried?"

"No it's just Paris attempting murder." She closed the door and hopped on her bed.

"Oh cool are you going to have to change your names to something weird, like Helen zass?"

"Ha that's what I said, but no I think well be ok." She laughed.

"So graduating today, huh, excited?"

"Sure but I've graduated before remember."

"yeah but this is different, now your leaving college, your going to be a famous journalist and me and Luke can mooch off of you when were old." She switched the phone to her other ear, "so what are you gonna wear?"

"Actually I think Logan bought me something already."

"Really, is it skanky?"

"I don't know yet"

"What if it is?"

"Then tonight I'll be a skank."

"Hey I didn't raise you to be like that."

"How about a graduating sank?"

"That's my girl." She could hear the sound of Luke's angry voice on the other end.

"What going on over there?"

"Oh I'm at Luke's, Kirk's trying to get my ring back."

"Why?"

"He wants to give it to lulu. He's been trying to get my ring back months, long story. Oh hold on" There was muffled yelling and then loralai came back on, "listen I gotta go, Luke is starting to throw things and you remember what happened to Taylor. So I'll see you later tonight then alright?"

"Sure love you bye." She hung up and lightly tossed the phone on the bed, and slid the box onto her lap. She carefully undid the light blue ribbon and pulled off the top, pulled back the tissue and pulled out a white chiffon party dress with little pink flowers sprinkled around and a pink ribbon around the waist. She remebered the blue dress he had picked out for her before, _"he does have good taste"_ she thought.Under the dress was another note she unfolded it and read: _ace, saw this in the window and it said Rory written all over it, but it also said 150 $ written all over it too so you better like it, Logan. _

She smiled placed the dress back in the box and laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, then closed her eyes. Logan was absolutely perfect. He was so good to her and her grandparents approved of him. And now that she was finally graduating her life was basically perfect.

You likey? Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me! i'm updating, njoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own it so dont sue me.

"Steven gibbon." The voice said and applause erupted as a young man went up and accepted his diploma. The beautiful day at the school the graduation was coming to a close, the names were being read off and it was almost Rory's turn. Loralai sat in the fourth row isle next to her was Luke and next to him was sookie prepping her digital camera, along with Jackson Richard and Emily.

"Sookie, hurry it's almost her turn." Loralai whispered at sookie as she fiddled with her camera.

"Alright I got it, excuse me." She got up and shuffled down the isle and crouched down with a few other proud people with cameras.

"Mary Ann Gifford." The voice echoed. Loralai laid her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of my little success." She said and hugged his arm.

"Loralai Leigh Gilmore." All five of them stood up and cheered as sookie snapped pictures like crazy, Rory received her diploma and adjusted her tassel and waved. After a few hours the ceremony began to wind down, after the names were called and the valedictorian finished up his speech.

"It's been a long haul but it was worth it, congratulations class of 2007, let's party!" he then quickly pulled off his mortarboard and tossed into the air, and then the rest of the students did the same. Everyone scrambled from their seats in search of Rory.

Rory weaved through the crowed and was suddenly ambushed from the back; Logan twirled her around and then kissed her. "Whoa great entrance, you should have a theme song or something" she kissed him again.

"Heydid you like the dress I got for you?"

"Yes its very Dakota fanning I love it."

"Come here for a sec." he grabbed her by the hand and led her through the crowd, once they were out he asked her. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, sure alright"

"What are you planning on doing in the next few years?"

"Um, I don't know yet I'm still trying to figure that out why?"

"Just a few more questions, you like staying at my place right?"

"Yeah of course I practically live there already."

"Alright Do I bug you at all?" he asked, she didn't know what he was getting at, he seemed so eager with questions it was weird shed never seen him like this before.

"No you don't bug me"

"One more thing, do you love me?" He pulled her closer.

"You know I do." She smiled. He kissed her quickly the pulled back. "What are you getting at?"

"Something, just wanted to figure something alight so, I have to go run a quick errand, I'll meet you at party ok?"

"Alright" She said as she watched him walked away he looked so excited. After a few moments her family finally found her, Loralai wrapped her arms tight around her daughter, until she could hardly breathe. "Mom. Air. Essential. For life." She said in gasps.

"I'm just afraid if I let go you'll leave me forever." She said still squeezing her.

"If you hold on any tighter I will leave you forever."

"Sorry, I'm just so proud." She said letting go. "Luke is too but he's too macho for public displays of emotion" she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Fine if he won't hug me then I'll just have to…." He went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on mom join in." Loralai and then hugged both of them. A few second later sookie found them. "Hey I got some great pictures of Rory." She said still looking at the camera, when she looked up she asked "what's going on did I miss something?"

"Group hug join us." Loralai said from behind Luke's shoulder.

"Ahh geeze" Luke said as sookie and joined the group.

"Um as much fun as this is uh I'm kinda getting smothered." Rory said from under everyone, it lasted a few more seconds later then everyone let go.

"Well gotta go home and pick up your cake see you tonight." She hugged Rory.

"Alright see you." She waved at sookie and Jackson, and then greeted her grandparents.

"I'm so proud of you." Emily said giving her a hug.

"Yes very well done." He congratulated her. "Oh we have a little something for you." He searched his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "To celebrate maybe you and your mother can go on a little shopping spree."

"Sounds good to me, thank you" she said giving him a hug.

"Hey dad what about me, you wonderful beautiful daughter whose getting married soon, who wants new clothes too huh?" Loralai motioned.

"Well we should be going we'll se at the party no doubt?" he asked practically ignoring her.

"Yes dad we'll be there bye." She said tiredly and made a face at them while they walked away. Luke then spoke up.

"Hey I'm gonna get the car." Luke said pointing toward the parking lot.

"Alright but you better come back." She joked.

Oh yes I'm going to leave you here and make you walk to New York and force you to ruin your shoes."

"And if I die I swear I'll haunt you into an early grave, or at least into insanity whichever comes first." She threatened as he walked off. She then turned to Rory and put her arm around her shoulders and began to walk to the parking lot. "How I love that man of mine. Hey speaking of, where's your man?"

"Oh he went to go run an errand he's gonna meet me at the party, he was acting kind of weird though."

"How weird, D.U.I weird or master of a double life weird?" theft looked at each other.

"No he just looked really excited for some reason." She confirmed.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. So…lets partay!"

Ok next is the partay in New York. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again! Thanks for the review, please review more please, there my source of power, anyway updating so enjoy! It's a bit short but I promise as time goes on they will get longer and better.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

The party was held at a hotel in New York. In the doorway was a big banner that read '**Congratulations Rory**' in big bold letters. Everyone brought gifts, and sookie and the rest of the dragon fly inn cooking staff had catered it, she made all her and Loralia's favorite food including a large chocolate cake shaped like a mortarboard, almost identical to the one she had made for Loralai before. It felt more like a big birthday party than a graduation. Practically everyone who was important to her was there, Logan's friends, Paris, even had Lane and Zack came.

Rory sat at a table with Luke and Loralai. It was getting late and everyone was starting to get tired. She hadn't seen Logan since the party started. She sipped her champagne and looked around hoping she would see him walk into the room and explain his absence to her. Momentarily Lane came and sat down and Zack sat down next to her. "You still haven't seen him?"

"don't worry he'll be here, if he's not" Loralai said going off on a tangent. "we'll have to hunt him down and interrogate him by cutting his ear off with a pocket knife like they did on that one movie…uh what's it called, that Tarintino guy made it, uh…" she snapped her fingers while trying to remember the movie's title.

"Reservoir dogs" both Zack and Luke said at the same time.

"Yeah what they said, great movie." She said taking a drink. "great movie"

"No it's not that he's not here it's that I haven't seen since we got here at 7:00 and its now"Rory looked at her watch "almost 10:30, were could her possibly be……"

Then all of a sudden the music stopped and the sound of Logan's voice echoed through the room, cutting Rory off. "Testing is Rory Gilmore present?" he asked tapping the microphone she looked up as he appeared on stage.

Lane and Loralai both pointed down at Rory who was shrinking into her chair. He promptly got off the stage and practically ran to her looking even more excited than he did earlier. "Come on." He took her by the hand.

"What's up with you?" she asked as he led her to the stage. They made it up the steps and she stood next to him in front of everyone. She looked at him confused.

"Hey everyone" he spoke into the microphone"I hope you've been having a good time, lets give it for Rory one more time" everyone began to applaud and Rory started to blush, he waved and the clapping stopped. "Doesn't she look beautiful tonight; don't I have great taste in clothes" The sound of hooting guys erupted from a corner.

"Ok no but seriously." He turned to her "Rory, I just have to say something. Then I'll stop humiliating you in front of everyone ok promise" he cleared his throat "Out of the three years I've known you things has been, well…. Interesting. Out of all the parties I've dragged you to……geeze I wrote this down earlier so I would get it right, but I lost the paper and now I'm just screwing it up.

"Get to the point Romeo!" Finn yelled out, everyone shushed him.

"I'm getting there" he yelled back then turned to Rory again "what I'm trying to say is….well….oh hell."

He reached into his jacket pocket and at the same time got down on one knee, she practically stopped breathing. There was a collective gasp as He pulled out a tiny blue box with a silver monogrammed "T" and held it out "Rory will you marry me?"

She couldn't say anything; all she could do was just only stare at him, then the world seemed to stop completely as her opened the box and revealed the white gold round cut solitaire inside. '_Say something anything'_ her mind kept telling her '_anything_!'

"Are you sure?" she asked involuntarily. He just smiled and nodded. She looked to her loralai who was giving her that 'come on' look; lane looked stunned, to sookie who looked overjoyed and everyone else who looked anxious. The room was completely silent and she could of sworn that time had froze. She then looked back to Logan who was still on his knee waiting patiently, and then she answered. "Yeah I will" then everyone began to clap.

He got off his knees and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, it was slightly loose. "Aww, it's too big"

"No it's alright its beautiful." She looked at it; it felt weird to wear something so expensive. She hugged him practically knocking him down. After they got off the stage loralai ran over to them.

"Let me se, let me see." Loralai urged she held up her hand "oh cool, its huge, hey wanna trade? Luke got mine from a dead old lady."

"What?"

"Yeah that's why Kirk wants it back, like I said long story" she took Luke's arm and hugged it. "Oh wait, that means we can actually get married now."

"We were supposed to get married 6 moths ago, remember?"

"Yeah but then…..and…..when…..stop changing the subject!" all of a sudden sookie popped out of nowhere and hugged her.

"Oh honey, you're getting married, I'm so excited. I can already see your cake, all white with little sugar daisies and little cookies with your initials and……"

"whoa sookie slow down they just got engaged, besides you have to start on my cake, remember, the one your going to top off with the topper from the 40's that you said is perfect because the groom has the same butt as Luke's?"

"Ah geeze did you have to remind her?"

"You know you like it." Loralai teased him. As sookie went on and on about both wedding preparations, Colin and Finn ran up to them and nearly tackled Logan.

"Listen love, were gonna take our friend here and go and talk some sense into him, you can have him back in a few." Fin told her as he and Colin took Logan by his shoulders and dragged him away."

"Don't cut his ear off" she called after them lane came up behind her dragging Zack along behind her.

"Oh I wanna see it, whoa very paris hilton. you know we could hack that and payoff lots bills."

"Don't get any ideas." Rory pulled her hand away playfully.

"wow that was really romantic of him, at one point I was expecting him to start singing"

"that would have been interasting."

"So tell me. Do I get to wear an ugly dress and make a drunken speech at you reception about how I'm not losing a friend but gaining a place to crash?"

"Of course oh and i'll fix the bouquet throwing so you can catch it easy, then _you _can get married too."

"Um could we stop with all this wedding talk? It's making me nervous." He asked uncomfortably. Right then music started up and people began to gravitate to the dance floor.

"Hey lets dance come one." She pulled at Zack's arm. "please" she gave him a a pouty face.

"alright" he gave in and follwed her out to the floor reluctantly.

Rory smiled and sat down at the table as she watched her best friend practically force her boyfriend to slow dance with her. She looked at her ring admiring its beauty and weight on her finger. She then began to look around, at her mom with her head on Luke's shoulder dancing calmly, to Zack and lane, to her grandparents, then to Logan far off in the corner of the room who was now talking to his friends, he turned around and smiled at her, she smiled back and looked at her ring again, '_wow'_ she thought '_I'm engaged'_.

So you like? Please review, I thrive on reviews so please, oh and for those who expected Paris to be in this chapter, I tried really I did but I couldn't fit her in anywhere so sorry. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It's me!

Note: those who know who Miss Selene is will know this joke, but those who don't, Rory is Audrey hephern in "Sabrina" and loralai is Natalie wood.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't se me.

The familiar bell rang as Rory opened the door and walked into Luke's and sat down at the counter.It had been at least four months since her graduation and when Logan asked her to marry him. She and Logan had set the date to December 6th, it was now October and loralai and Luke were getting married on Saturday and the rehearsal/ wedding shower was on Friday. It had take a while to walk around town withoutbeing ambushes by babbet or miss patty about getting married and questions about howLogan proposed.And it seemed planning both weddings seemed like an odyssey. The last few months have been consisting of wedding invites, places to have the ceremony, and finding dresses, and decorating. This wedding business was harder than it seemed.

"Hi Luke did my mom leave already?" she asked

"Yeah about twenty minutes ago, why were you planning to meet her?"

"No, I was just hoping to catch her, oh well."

"Coffee?" he asked pointing to the coffee pot.

"To go, please" rory gave a frustrated sigh andslipped her ring off and put it on the counter.

"shouldnt you get that ring refitted?"

"no its fine, i'm just still getting used to waring it." moments later kirk popped out of nowhere.

"nice ring." he said eyeing the counter.

"um thank you" she smiled and nodded.

" so I've heard your ring is too big,I can fix that problem, I have one that looks exaclty the same only smaller. you wont tell the difference"

"um, no thanks kirk"

"come on all I need is its certificate of authenticity..."

"stop trying to sell her a new ring kirk." luke told him getting annoyed.

"fine i'm just trying to help, by the way are you and Loralai still getting married because I finally got the nerve to ask lulu and I was hopeing you might consider..."

"no kirk" At then her cell phone rang Luke pointed to the 'no cell phone' sign so she got up and went outside to take her call.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me." Logan said through the other line.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Um, meetings, you know."

"Yeah, your dad I know. I feel for you."

"Thanks. Ace listen, I've got this dinner thing tonight so I'll be home a little late is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm meeting my grandma to day anyways…" she trailed off feeling a little let down. "So are you still free for the wedding rehearsal on Friday?" she asked

"Yup, the whole weekends cleared."

"Alright, I gotta go meet my mom and grandma ok love you bye." She hung up her phone and dropped it in her pocket. She walked back into Luke's disappointed. They both have been so busy lately her with both weddings and him with work they hardly had time to themselves, and the only real time they spend together was when Logan's dad dragged them to parties to show off his successful son and his beautiful fiancé.

"You ok?" Luke asked setting the coffee on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She to picked up the cup and her purse and was about leave when her phone rang again, Luke made a face, "come on Luke its mom"

"fine." He said he turned around and left to go take an order.

"Hey mom…." She was cut off by loralai.

"Where are you?"

"At Luke's getting coffee"

"Get over here now!"

"You sound desperate"

"Maybe because I am, just get over here now, please," there was a pause, "wait don't its too horrible, wait, never mind I want to share this with you."

"I'm scared but I'm coming anyway because if I don't you'll never let me live it down."

"Exactly"

She got up "Seeya Luke."

"kirk!" he yelled at he tried to slip the ring off the counter " rory dont forget your ring!" he yelled to her. she grabbed her ring and wavedtoLuke.

He watched her as she walked out the door and to her car. He walked back to the counter and began making a new pot of coffee. He heard the door open when turned around he was expecting Rory but who he saw was a person he wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"Jess" Luke said looking at jess in complete shock. They stared at each other awkwardly; they hadn't seen each other for at least 5 years.

"Hey" jess said breaking the silence.

"Hey, um...what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the area so I thought I'd drop by."

"Oh, alright, um…how have you been?"

"Alright,"

"how long have you been in town?"

"I actually have an apartment outside of town so……yeah." He looked around uncomfortably, "so what's going on with you?"

"Uh, me and loralai are getting married actually."

"So you finally realized what was right in front of you." He almost mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, when?" he said quickly

"On Saturday"

"Good and what about….how's she….." He asked trying to avoid saying her name.

"Oh Rory is doing really well."

"I'm glad to hear" he said in his usual sarcasm, he turned around to go but stopped when Luke spoke up again.

"She's engaged too. Rory's engaged" That confirmed one of his biggest fears.

He had a feeling she was, he caught a glimpse of her ring when he saw her outside on her phone and hoped it wasn't an engagement ring. He didn't turn around. "Let me guess, dean?"

"No a different guy you wouldn't know him"

'_Some rich guy no doubt'_, he thought jealously but it was a big relief to hear that dean was finally out of the picture.

"Alright now that were all caught up." He walked toward the door.

"The wedding rehearsals on Friday"

"Noted" Jess nodded but didn't say anything as he walked out the door.

Rory knocked on the door to her grandparents' house, the maid had opened the door and let her in. "um is my mom and grandmother here?"

"Oh yes there upstairs." The maid answered politely. She thanked her and walked upstairs into her grandparents' room she knocked then opened the door. The room was filled with racks of dresses. Colored shiny ones beaded one and white ones, wedding gowns no doubt.

"Hello? Mom, Grandma? Is anyone in here?"

"Rory, There you are" Emily came out and hugged her. "Loralai, Rory's here"

"Good! Now run Rory run for your life!" loralai's disembodied voice shouted out.

"Whats going on?" she asked fingering oneof the dresses. Suddenly an older woman walked out of the dress forest.

"Rory, you remember Miss selene right?"

"Oh yes hello."

"Oh its Sabrina nice to see you again" she smiled.

"Natalie is trying one on now" She suddenly raised her voice higher "Natalie come out and show Sabrina your beautiful dress."

"No"

"Oh come on loralai come out"

"Fine" loralai walked out unhappily in a really puffy white gown, similar to her debutante dress "doesn't…. say it."

"I think I've seen that dress before" Rory said smiling

"Don't" she warned

"Where have I seen it?"

"Oh yes, I remember now, I wore that dress before."

"Stop"

"Now presenting Loralai Victoria Gilmore" She said in a fake announcer voice. "Should I get you a fan?"

"See mom, now my own kid is mocking me."

"Oh loralai stop" Emily turned to Miss Selene "Selene, Rory's getting married too."

"Oh marvelous, I've got dresses take your pick."

"Oh no first is my maid of honor dress first."

"I'm scared" Rory said backing up slowly.

In a few minutes Rory was in a shiny orange-ish brown taffeta dress.

"Aw I look like a butterscotch wrapper" she said looking into the mirror.

"A very cute butterscotch wrapper" loralai said in a baby voice.

About an hour later after the war with the bad dresses had stopped.

"I think I found one." Loralai shouted from behind the racks

"Me too" Rory shouted back.

"Let's come out at the count of three ok."

"One, two three….." They both walked out and stopped when they saw each other. Rory walked up to the long mirror and looked at herself.

"You look beautiful" loralai walked up to her hand hugged her from behind.

"So do you" she said to her mom's reflection. They stared at themselves. Loralai's dress was fairly simple, long lace sleeves with a silk train, and Rory's was simple as well, but the shiny taffeta layer on top made the dress seem blue.

"Wow were getting married." Rory said in disbelief to her reflection.

"Yup," she said over her daughter's shoulder "the Gilmore girls are getting married."

Alrighty, likey? I was going to make the dress picking longer but it woulda lagged so...you know...and miss selene talking about the people shes dressed. but you know, Please review please please. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm updating! Enjoy! I'm very over enthusiastic today! Don't get used to it! (Hehehe j.k)

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

Rory shivered as she opened the door to the dark apartment; she switched on the light and tossed her keys onto the small table by the door. It was getting colder and it was expected to snow soon. She slipped of her shoes as she closed the door and set her purse down still holding her maid of honor dress. All this wedding planning was strting to wear her down.

She walked into the chrome kitchen, laid her dress on a chair and impulsively began to make coffee. She carried her mug into the cream colored living room and sank into the couch. She grabbed the remote and began to flip channels.

This is the ways she had been spending her time lately since school ended, if she wasn't here by herself she was at the apartment enduring a long interrogation by Paris on since she was engaged why Doyle proposed to her yet, or enduring parties or wedding preperation talks.She flipped off the TV and thought about calling Logan but decided that she didn't want to bother him.

She looked around the furnished apartment, decorated in pottery barn-ish colors, all brown white and black. The cream colored carpets, the off white walls, and oak tables, not a total contrast of her other white room, still a bit lonely, but had a little warmer feel. She got up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

After she put on her sweats and crawled into their big bed, she huddled under the dark blue sheets and closed her eyes.

Friday:

Luke and loralai stood at the front of the empty church, reverend skinner was finishing reviewing what the plans for the ceremony tomorrow. Rory stood next to sookie as her made of honor, and Richard and Emily and Logan sat in the front row. The dinner would soon follow after. She looked behind her at Logan and smiled, soon they would be their rehearsal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walk in and sit down. She quickly looked back to her mom and Luke. She carefully snuck another peek and saw them again get up and stand by the door; she squinted down the isle to get a better look. "Rory" loralai called, "Rory, are you there? do you need a road flare? a whistle?Follow the bread crumbs!"

"What?"

"ah she has returned" she hugged her dramaticallythen looked down the isle too "What are you looking at?"

"I think someone was sitting over there then got up and left?" she pointed to the last row.

"Really…..was it a stripper?"

"No"

"Damn it's never a stripper, oh well I don't see anyone."

"But..." she looked again at the empty doorway "never mind"

"Come on, it's my last night as an unmarried woman, we have to go and party like its 1999, or some other year that's worth partying for."

"I'm coming" she walked up to Logan as he was getting up

"I'm gonna go inside and get us a drink alright"

"Alright I just have to go get my coat" she put on her jacket, grabbed her purse and a she walked through the door to the inn she ran into someone. "Oh excuse me I'm sorry…." She trailed off when she saw who she was standing face to face with.

"Hey" jess said quietly. He looked at her, she was just as beautiful as he last saw her.

"Hey." Her words caught in her throat, "um uh what are you doing here?" she looked around nervously.

"Uh, Luke invited me."

"Oh, ok. Uh when you did…..uh…where did you….." she stammered, if shehadn't been looking around so much she wouldn't have noticed jess practically staring at her left hand.

"I actually just moved back."

"Alright….Well I'm glad to see your do ok." She forced herself to look at his face, the same look he always had, the look he gave when he tried his hardest not to show what he was feeling.

"I was just leaving."

"Oh…Don't you wanna come inside for the party?"

"Um….are you going too?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ok" He shrugged and they both awkwardly walked toward the inn after a few seconds he asked. "So their finally getting married"

"Yeah I know it's nice."

"It took long enough. And you?"

"Oh I'm great, I just graduated and I'm really happy" she answered still not looking at each other.

They walked quietly, still looking at her hand with a side-glance, when they walked into the room where the party was he asked "so what's his name?" She stopped, her chest got tight she looked at him her face confused and a bit guilty. "Luke told me." He pointed to her hand. "So what's his name?"

"Um Logan" She said looking at her ring.

"Logan….."

"Huntzburger" _knew it was a rich guy,_ she was about to say something else, when Logan came behind her with two glasses of champagne.

"Hey ace, been looking for ya" he looked up and acknowledged jess. "Who's this?"

"Oh uh…Logan this is…uh, jess, jess this is Logan." The words felt almost painful to say.

"charmed." Jess greeted sarcastically. There was a long silence; the tension was almost visible, as the three of them just stood there. Jess looked him over, everything about him bugged him, his clothes, his looks, his attitude and the fact that this was the guy who gave her the ring this was going to marry Rory. He felt that if he didn't get away from this guy that he was going to do something stupid. "Look I gotta go, I have a thing tomorrow that I gotta do so, nice to see you both." He turned around and walked out, half way down the path Rory caught up with him.

"Hey were you going?"

"Home" he said simply and kept walking, but she just kept following him.

"I know that was a little weird back there but don't leave because of me."

"I'm not like I said I have a thing." They both looked at the ground "so…. Logan, he seems…nice"

"He is" she looked at her hands, she looked at him and caught her looking at her hand, her ring, "so are you coming to the wedding?" changing the subject. He looked at her, and thought the question over.

"Are you gonna be there?"

"Yeah I am."

"i don't know" he began to walk away but he breifly stopped and looked over his shoulder " Like I said I have to go to a thing tomorrow." Rory hugged herself as she watched him walk away,

I know the begging seemed a bit short and the end seemed a bit rushed but I think it works don't you? Read and review, please like I said the reviews are my source of power. So REVIEW PLEASE I LIKE REVIEWS THEY HELP LOTS!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok it's me. Hey thank you all for the reviews; you know I love getting them so keep em comin! These segments are a bit short, because I'm trying not to tell the whole story too fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

A cold wind blew as Rory walked back into the party; she met up with Logan who put his arm around her. "Who was that exactly?"

"Just an old friend" He gave her a look, "what? he was a friend"

"Alright I'll take your word." He laughed as they sat down at their table.

"Attention everyone" A glass clinked and everyone quieted down as Kirk stood up. "Whoever's the owner of the silver BMW you're blocking me in" everyone laughed and went back to their conversations, "come on seriously"

Logan leaned in and whispered "I think he'll survive another five minutes."

Rory smiled and looked at Logan, then rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at her mom who looked happier than shed ever seen her before she looked over at her and winked, she smiled back.

Next day:

Rory stood outside the room that loralai changing in. she was already in her pink maid of honor dress, and loralai should have been out 3 minutes ago. "Mom, come on" she yelled through the door.

"Go on they can start without me cant they?"

"No mom I don't think that's how it works" she said leaning against the wall. "You are coming out right?"

"Um…..."

"Mom"

"What?"

"I know I had my fun, it was all sweet and dandy, torturing my mom by not picking the colors and dress she wanted, and yeah that was great but…"

"But…"

"But now that I'm in this dress the reality is starting to sink in and…..is it hot in here?"

"Mom, come on you love him" She leaned her forehead on the door.

"I know but……."

"He's waiting for you." The door creaked open and through the small crack she peeked through.

"I know" she peeked through the crack

"And I bet if you ran away he'd probably still be waiting."

"You think?" There was a quick silence then the door began to open more and loralai stepped out "alright"

They walked to the doors that led to the church were Richard was waiting. "Ah here are my girls, ready?" he held out his arm to her.

"As I'll ever be" She took a deep breath as the doors open, she could see Luke waiting patiently at the end.

Rory went up to her and whispered in her ear. "See he's still waiting" then she began to walk down the isle.

At reception:

Rory stood next to loralai and Luke as a long line of happy guests congratulated them. As the line grew shorter she looked around to see if she could catch Logan among the crowed, but instead she saw jess leaning in the corner, reading a book as usual, and dressed semi formally in what looked like a tux without a tie. She set her bouquet down on the table and walked over to him. When he saw her he immediately stood up then quickly leaned back again. "Hello again"

"Hello to you again too" he looked up and saw her smile "what?"

"Its just I've never seen you in formal ware before."

"Is that bad?"

"No you look nice"

"Well so do you."

"Say, I though you had an important thing today"

"I do have an important thing."

"And…."

"Here I am" she smiled.

"Do you wanna sit down?" he shrugged and they both sat down at a decorated table and he set his book on the table.

"You still bring a book with you?"

"Old habits I guess" he looked down at the book in front of him then leaned back in his chair. "What you don't anymore?"

"Actually I don't read as much as I used to." he seemed almost shocked. "What's that face for?"

"Well Id never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

"Yeah I've been busy, with…..things" she looked at him "so how come you suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" she shot back at him, he seemed amused

"I'm actually here because i…." he began but stopped when Logan finally found the table.

"Ah there you are." He gave her a kiss, and jess shoved his clenched hands in his pockets. He looked at jess then at her "I'm not interrupting anything am i?"

"No" Rory said impulsively.

"Alright" Then the sound of a cell phone rang out, Logan reached into his pocket and pulled it out "damn it's my dad, I'm gonna take this ok?"

"Ok"

"I'll be back in a five minutes" they watched him walk away from the table, and she saw jess shake his head disapprovingly.

"What?"

"He brought a cell phone to a wedding." jess saw the disappointment in her face.

"So?"

"To your mom's wedding"

"And…"

"Never mind"

Ok I know a bit short, I couldn't figure out how to end it, but the chapters will get bigger and better as I go on, id though I'd add a loralai freak out moment in there just for fun. So tell me what you think, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooooo! It's me! Finally I know well I know less talk more story! merry x mas!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

The in was crowded as a several vans of German tourists unloaded out in front. The tourists with their hats and cameras and luggage crowded the entrance. Emily Gilmore parked in front and weaved her way through the group and made her way to the front desk where a young blond girl in a power suit looking only slightly older than Rory was on a hands free phone her back to her, she spoke into the ear pieces her German fluent. "Excuse me" Emily spoke loudly over the commotion, the girl held up her finger as if to say "one moment", after a few seconds she turned around and focused her light green eyes on Emily.

"_Kann ich Ihnen helfen_?" the blond girl spoke kindly.

"Is Loralai Gilmore here?"

"Loralai?" she repeated.

"Yes I'm her mother Emily Gilmore." She spoke slowly as if talking to a small child.

"_ein Moment bitte ist sie beschäftigt_" she said politely and left the front desk. She went into the kitchen were sookie was franticly flying around the kitchen asking Loralai all these questions about what to serve, she looked up and welcomed the girl openly, "_Ihre Mutter ist hier_" she said to here.

"What?"

"_Ihre Mutter, sie ist hier_"

"English please sweetness." She said smiling.

"Your mom's here" she said quickly switching from her German to her American accent.

"Back to German, schnell" She said scooting her out the kitchen door and following her from behind. She walked up to the front desk were Emily was still waiting. "Hi mom" she said in her usual tone.

"Loralai, are you aware there is a large amount of Germans here"

"No I haven't noticed."

"Why are they here?"

"Because were starting to see politics there way"

"Loralai"

"Mom it was a joke, remember me Loralai I joke ha ha." She looked at her watch "you're five minutes early Rory's not even here yet."

"I know I'm here to talk to you"

"Oh boy here it comes" she rolled her eyes.

"There's an opening at the…."

"Mom we already talked about this, Rory wants to have the wedding here."

"Why?"

"Because it's her home"

"So your home was in Hartford but you got married somewhere else."

"Mom it was different with me"

"How was it different?"

"Cant understand you I can only speak German" she said loudly plugging her ears. She took her fingers out of her ears as Michel came stood beside her. "Yes"

"There are a lot of confused tourists outside."

"And…where is the translator?" she said looking around.

"She is with the other group if confused tourists"

"I thought we had two"

"Yes"

She sighed "why don't you go and talk to them you come from the same……..region."

"Loralai I'm from France not Germany"

"Meaning…."

"I can't speak German"

"Sure you can I believe in you"

"I'm sure the other translator will be here soon" she bent down and gave him a German to English dictionary "so take this and try to help out" he rolled his eyes and walked away "oh and don't piss them off like you did with the Romanians" after a few seconds when Rory walk in. "hey what's up doc?"

"There's a German guy out there and I think he was hitting on me." She looked over her shoulder "what does _"hübsches Mädchen"_ mean?"

"It doesn't matter, okay the mother is here and the Rory is here so let's go" she ushered them both out the door.

Later…..

"Mom how many times are you going to make us see the places where you want Rory to get married, I thought we were just going get Rory's dress then have lunch."

"We did get Rory's dress and have lunch"

"Yeah but you made her try one several other dresses that's took almost 2 hours"

"Oh loralai we weren't there that long"

"Well it feels like hours when you have Miss Selene talking to you about gloves for and hour and a half." She continued, "And you also took us to several different hotels even though Rory keeps telling you the same thing"

The host brought Rory through the main hall still talking as she nodded away, after a few seconds the host disappeared through the door and sat down at the table. "are we done yet?"

"Yes were done"

"Yay" both loralai and Rory said in unison. They got up and waked down the street. They walked around awhile when Emily left loralai said she was going to leave.

"I think I should get back before something goes wrong and knowing what happens when I leave them alone it will." She looked straight at her daughter who seemed distracted. "hello what are you looking at this time, did you see Elvis again?"

"No, besides I didn't see Elvis you did"

"I did! He was eating a rather large sandwich"

"Yeah so was barney"

"He was, with his purple felt fingerless hands"

"Mom go home, ill take the bus alright"

"Okay I'll see you later" she gave her a hug and walked off. Rory crossed the street and walked towards the Barnes and noble, but it was the sign in the window that caught her eye. She walked into the store, past all the shelves right up to wear the store was sectioned off for a book signing, and Sitting at the table signing books was jess. She waited until the last person left until she came up to him.

"Hey"

He looked up startled "hey" she looked at the sign with his name on it.

"Who is this jess Mariano?" she asked playfully without looking at him.

"Just some guy who wrote a book"

"Hmm who ever it is is really popular I suppose"she read aloud.":_ so, this is life_, hmm what it is about?"

"Just thoughts" he looked at her and her smile was a little unnerving. "What?"

"You never told me you wrote a book" she kept smiling. "Can I buy one?"

"Um…no"

"Why?"

"Because there aren't anymore"

"Whoa I don't know weather to be happy for you or insulted" she smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll send you one eventually"

ok I'm gonna end here right here, I'm sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed cuz I'm getting hover syndrome, see I share my computer and my family likes to hover over me when I'm on it so no I'm all paranoid and I feel like people are standing behind me, and besides its Christmas and I got lots of wrapping to do, and my 16th birthday is on the 2nd sooo, yeah. I put Germans in here cuz I like them and I think their language is cool, so read and review please, I love nice longggg reviews oh and Here are the German translations:

_kann ich Ihnen helfen? - may I help you?_

_ein Moment bitte ist sie beschäftigt- One moment please she is busy_

_Hübsches Mädchen- pretty girl_

_Ihre Mutter ist hier- your mother is here_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello it's me! So I'm glad you all really liked the German, I didn't think it would go over so well you guys I'm really glad you guys liked it. Soo, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me

"what a crowd" she motioned to the empty space around her.

he rolled his eyes "So what are you doing here?" he asked her

"Oh um..." she motioned to her dress bag that was draped over her arm. "Wedding stuff"

"By yourself"

"No with my mom and grandma" she said leaning on the table

"Where's lover boy?"

"Um…work" she said impulsively, she looked around then back at him. "Wow I still can't believe you wrote a book before I did"

"Oh well you snooze you lose"

"Hey I was far from snoozing" she laughed "I guess you're too famous for me now"

"Hardly" it was nice to see her again, to hear her laugh to see her smile "hey do you wanna go and get some coffee or something?"

"Um... What about you book thingy?"

"Oh it's…." He looked around then at his watch "basically over"

"Mmmm….Alright"

While he was putting on his jacket she caught sight of him putting a small silver thing in his pocket, she took note "is that what I think it is?"

"What?"

"A phone?" he took it out and held it up for her to see it "oh sweet…you got a cell phone, isn't that the 4th sign of the apocalypse?"

"Ha funny you're a card you know that?"

She gathered her things and was about to follow him out the glass doors "so when did you start writing?"

"I dunno if I had a thought I write it down on a note pad or when I was bored I'd start typing what ever I was thinking about"

"What were you thinking about?"

He shrugged "life" was all he said as they walked down the streets. they talked for a while she caught him up with how she was doing, it was nice to talk to him again"So how long have you been dating this clown?" Rory pretended to be hurt.

"He's not a clown he's a gentle man," she joked, she smiled "for a while"

"ok so after you quit school what else happend?"

"Things have been kinda crazy for the past few years"

"Elaborate"

"Well, after I said I wanted to quit school for a while my mom disowned me practically,"

"Your mom disowned her golden child why?"

"Partly because I wanted to quit school"

"And the other part…."

"I think because she had to bail me out of jail" jess stopped and looked at her.

"Jail? Why?"

"I stole a boat" she said casually.

"You Rory, good girl Gilmore, stole a boat?"

"Yup"

"Whoa, again, those are words I never thought id ever hear you say" she just shrugged. it was old news to her. "Man that deserves a tattoo or a leather jacket or something"

"Nah they already threw me a felon party so I'm good" he looked around for a second then grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him to a kiosk on the street where jewelry was on display. "Here pick out something you like" she looked over the rings in their plastic cases, the beaded bracelets on the hooks and the necklaces, "hey this is pretty" it was a necklace with some kind of blue pendant hanging from a silver chain,

"You like it?" she nodded, he liked it too it reminded him of her eyes, he always loved her eyes. He reached up and took it off of its hook, after he paid for it, he held it out. He mad hand gestures for her to turn around, she turned around and she held her hair back as he fastened the necklace around her neck, as he did he said "Here, happy birthdays, merry Christmases, happy graduation, and congratulations, for both your wedding and felony" she smiled "thank you"

"I mean it's not exactly the equivalent of that but I think it works" he pointed to her ring. She shook her head again

"No it's nice, and it's not as heavy as this anyway" she held up her hand and they both looked at it.

After a few seconds of silence he asked "So when are you tying the noose?"

"In two weeks, interesting how time flies"

"Yep sure is" they walked along slowly. Suddenly she had a thought,

"Say what are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"You should come to the inn, sookie is gonna cook enough food for a third world country so you should come by". It was starting to get dark and a cold creped in.

"Maybe…. hey, where you headed?" he said changing the subject quickly. "I could give you a ride back to town"

"You know what the apartment is a few blocks away I'll just go there" they began heading in that direction, when they arrived he commented.

"Ohh fancy" he teased "So this is home"

"Mmm really not, and yup this is home" the words felt strange to her. She walked up the stoop, she searched in her bag for her keys, as he started to walk off she looked up at him "so I'll see you later?" she called after him.

"Maybe" he nodded to her he turned back around after she disappeared through the door.

She fumbled with the lock and stepped inside, she went through the usual routine of kicking off her shoes, putting down her purse and draping her coat and whatever she was carrying on a chair, but this time when she flicked on the lights she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Logan on the couch half asleep. He cracked open and eye and smiled "hey ace"

"Logan what are you doing here?" she asked catching her breath.

"Got home early" he answered sitting up then stood up and walked up to her and gave her a kiss he then noticed her necklace " hey that's nice, when'd you get that?"

She looked down and touched it "oh I just got it today, you like it"

"Yeah, oh which reminds me" he walked quickly to the bedroom "got something for you" he came out of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Stop buying me stuff, I'm gonna get spoiled"

"Aww but I like buying you stuff, it gives me a reason to go into these kind of stores without people thinking that I'm batting for the other team." He smiled. "besides I saw it and thought of you instantly" he brought his hands around held out a sapphire necklace on a white gold chain, he held it up to her face "see it looks like your eyes" the sapphire was as big as quarter.

"Whoa that's bigger than the ring" she took it in her hands "and more heavy"

"and worth much more" her took it from her hands and walked behind her "Here put it on" and before she could say anything he took off the necklace which was worth twenty dollars at the most, watched him put it down carelessly on the counter, and replace it with the one worth hundreds. It was heavier than the other necklace and much heavier then the ring. It felt almost foreign, she absentmindedly made a face.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticing the look on her face "you don't like it" he implied disappointed.

"No, no I love it its beautiful, I'm just…tired" she smiled weakly.

But the truth She felt weird when he took it off, sort of sad and almost with feeling of replacement, she didn't know why she felt like that it was just a necklace, a necklace jess gave her… _'No, what's wrong with me it's just a necklace' _

"Oh ok Well then come to bed then" he gave her another kiss on the cheek then walked into the bedroom.

"Coming…" she called behind him. She picked up the necklace and then closed her fingers around it. She held tightly to the piece of jewelry and maybe she thought if she held on tight enough that maybe that feeling would go away, but it didn't. "It's just a necklace" she said aloud to herself. She opened up her hand and looked at it once more she then took off the sapphire and held it in her other hand, she put them next to each other and sized them out, then she laid them both down on the counter next to each other, "just a necklace" she repeated and turned off the light.

Thus ends another chapter. You guys like it? Again I'm glad you guys really like the German, and well thank you for reading, keep reviewing, like I said I love nice long reviews there a very nice ego booster not to mention chapter booster too so keep em comin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all. Here are a few notes before we go on with the story, one, I think I'm gonna skip the whole thanksgiving, soo, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

Rory stood in the doorway of their bedroom as she watched Logan pack for yet another one of his "business trips". Though he had spent thanksgiving with her and a few extra days after that, it still felt like he'd been there for only a few hours other than a few days. Now he was leaving again but she didn't want to admit that she was feeling a little alone. Though thanksgiving had gone well after all, everyone was there, everyone except jess, and she had to admit she was a bit disappointed when she didn't see him at the table with everyone else.

She rested her head against the wall and sighed "do you really have to go?"

"Yup" he answered simply without looking up from his suitcase. "But hey within the next week I'm all yours." He was right, it was Saturday and they were getting married on Wednesday, in ten days she would be his wife, she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzburger, the name felt as foreign to her as the ring on her finger, which was still too big by the way but too humble to say anything. She looked down at the ring once more. He must have seen the look on her face as she thought because he dropped what he was doing and walked up to her. "Hey, come on its only a few days" he said in a low voice as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I know"

"Tell you what I'll bring you something back kay?" she nodded quietly, he then turned back and closed his suit case, he slid it off the bed and basically dragged it out of the room and into the hall. She followed him and watched as he opened the door, but right before he left he gave her a hug "hey why don't you go out with your friends?" he inferred.

"Sure" she said simply "go you'll be late" she slipped back and watched him disappear through the door.

Later:

"You are not serious" Paris practically commanded Rory as she thumbed through a rack of frilly multicolored dresses.

"Of course she's joking it's the rule you always have to try out the ugly ones first" lane jumped in "but don't you already have dresses picked out?"

"Yeah, there blue" Rory said enthusiastically.

"Oh goodie" Paris rolled her eyes and flipped through the rack a little more "what's next hoopskirts and parasols?" she retorted without looking at her.

"Of course" Paris's head snapped back and glared at Rory who held her hands up as if to say "kidding" "you know Paris you don't have to do this"

"Yeah but hey I need to pay my debt to society"

"By being one of Rory's bridesmaids?" lane asked earnestly but Paris just shrugged. As they tried on the dresses Rory stood outside the changing rooms. Lane jumped out in a blue silk chiffon dress. "So?" she twirled around.

"I like it"

"Me too" she leaned against the door of Paris's stall "what about you?"

"No"

"Get out here Gellar"

"Fine" she sighed the door opened and Paris stalked out in a dress slightly different from lane's.

"I like it" Rory said approvingly and Paris just stood there "what what's wrong with it?"

"No the dress is fine I guess"

"What?"

"It's just…." Rory took a deep breath she knew by the tone of her voice she was about to go off on one of her tangents "why hasn't Doyle asked me to marry him yet? I mean we've been together for almost 6 years know. I mean you and Logan have known each other the same and you're getting married I just don't get it….." Paris kept going as Rory looked at lane who gave her a confused shrug. Paris suddenly stopped as if shed just had an epiphany "you think ill ever get married?" she asked panicked.

"I'm sure you will" she patted her shoulder "I'm sure he'll ask you when he's ready…you know you can ask him my mom asked Luke to…" Paris cut her off suddenly.

"I can't do that. It's the mans duty to court a lady its iron clad in the rules"

"What rules?" lane asked still confused.

"I think you need to relax, oh you can take the dress off now" she guided Paris by her arm.

"Yeah, the dress right" she said almost dazed. As soon as the door closed Rory let out a breath and lane walked over to her.

"What was that about?"

"Eh she's always like that" she leaned against one of the doors.

"Are you ok? You seem a little sad?" lane asked concerned.

"Nah I'm ok"

"Well you know you can call me to hang out any time" she said gathering up her skirts and heading into the change room.

"Yeah thanks" she said after tiredly "yeah"

Jess walked into Luke's quietly. It was one of those slow days, he remembered the slow ones, Luke would be behind the counter making coffee and Loralai would be at one of the tables having their many cups of coffee. Just the thought of Rory made him feel, weird. God he missed her. How could she be marrying that guy? Why was he here? What was he doing here? He looked around. Why he even came in here in the first place? Oh he remembered now he was hoping she would be here. She wasn't.

Luke came down the stairs and noticed him quickly. "Hey"

"Hey" he was saying that a lot lately.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"I was just leaving" he turned around and headed towards the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at his uncle, "it was good to see you again" he said sincerely then passed through the door. He walked through the town at a quick pace not even looking where he was going, he was heading nowhere. After a few minutes he stopped, and realized where he was, he was at the pond. The same place where he and Rory used to sit, the place where he retreated when he wrecked Rory's car and broke her wrist, the same lake Luke pushed him in, he smiled slightly as he remembered being shoved into the dirty water by his irritated uncle. He had to admit he missed this place. He sat down and dangled his feet over to the edge. And sighed.

ok again thus ends another chapter, I know it took long enough, well the story is going nicely and its gonna get better. So read and review kk.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! It's me ok see I got suspended for a day for my tardy accumulation so here I am. Ok here's the deal. In three words……I like jess. There it is. I think he's the best and I like him. I'm not a big fan of Logan, I do think he's cute but…..no further comment on Logan. K.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

Jess sat quietly staring out at nothing. He herd footsteps but didn't think anything of them, until they stopped right behind him. He turned around curiously to see Rory standing there. This time she was real. She held up her hand gently in a silent hello. He did the same. "May I?" she pointed towards the ground and he nodded quietly. She sat next to him and neither of them said anything for a long while. "Haven't don't this in forever"

"Mhmm"

"Um, I didn't see you at thanksgiving"

"Yeah I uh, had a thing"

"Of course" again there was a silence "are you going to come to the wedding? Ill be there"

"Is he going to be?" That struck a cord, she looked at him shocked and a little offended

"Excuse me?"

"Well every time I meet up with you you're always by yourself" He said coolly in his usual sarcastic tone, without looking at her. "Even if his is with you, doesn't pay attention." He was right, whenever he did see her she was alone.

"Hey just because I'm by myself doesn't mean he doesn't love me, sure he works all the time but….." she caught herself "why am I eve discussing this with you?" she got up quickly "you always have to start things don't you?" she began to walk away.

'_Smooth move' _his mind mused he called after but before he could even get to his feet she was gone.

A few days later:

"Seriously?" Rory whined into her phone, Logan had been in London for most of the week days and now he was telling her he had to stay longer. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, its Thursday right? I'll be back Monday in time for the engagement party and the rehearsal I promise oh I gotta go"

"aright, love you bye" she hung up and sank down into the recliner by the window, she thought about what jess had said a few days ago, maybe he was exactly right, maybe he really wouldn't have time for her. She thought about this some more when her cell phone rang, she picked it up impulsively and answered "hello" the voice on the other side surprised her the most.

"Hi"

"Who is this?"

"Uh…its jess" her shoulders drooped, jess?

"How did you…." She stuttered"

"I have my ways" he said smugly

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I didn't really mean anything I said"

"And…"

"I was just a…"

"Jerk"

"Yeah" she was quiet for a moment

"Ok" she smiled weakly when she herd him laugh lightly from the other end. "was that all?"

"Oh yeah right um…What are you doing right now?"

_Moping, wallowing in my own self inflicted pity_ "nothing"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Uh...no" she answered nervously

"Good cuz I have this thing tonight and..."

"Of course you always have a thing"

"May I Finish?"

"Sorry"

"Anyway I have a thing and I sorta kinda need you"

"Need me, for what?"

"One question to answer yours" she listened attentively "you still want to be a journalist?"

Ok I'm going to end it here so what do you think? Meh I know not my super best work but i kinda have a cold so I'm working with it. I'm not gonna babble for ever sop just read and review please thank you. Aren't I polite?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello it's me! Yay updates. Spring break so I can update some stuff yay! Soo….here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me

Rory stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom; she surveyed herself in the mirror. She was wearing the long blue silk dress she wore at Logan's parents' anniversary party, the one that had silk straps along the back. She didn't bother with her hair, she just pinned it halfway up, and messed with it until it looked fine to her. She had talked to jess earlier on the phone he wouldn't tell her much, only he needed her and to wear a nice dress and be ready by 6:30, it was 6:24.

As she was walking out of the bedroom she switched off the light, when the buzzer went off. She pulled up her skirt and trotted towards the intercom, pressed down the button and spoke "come up" she turned to look at herself in the she suddenly realized what she was missing. She shuffled into the dark bedroom when there was a knock on the door "come in" she yelled from the room. She went to the dresser were her small jewelry box was, she pulled up the black velvet lid and there among her bracelet's and earrings were the two necklaces; laying right next to each other , competing for its own space in the box. Without thinking she quickly grabbed one and clipped it on. She entered the room and there was jess standing by the door in what looked like the same tux he wore at the wedding, his collar hung out and an untied bow tie hung around his neck.

"Do I look ok?" she said while struggling into her shoes.

"Yeah perfect" he opened the door "ready?"

"Yeah"

As he walked out he said over his shoulder "I like your necklace" she stopped confused, she shuffled backwards to look in the mirror and she realized she was wearing the one jess had given her. A weird vibe went over her but she shook it off, quickly grabbed her coat and bag and closed the door.

She quickly entered his car and they drove off. "Could you please tell me what this is about?"

"Alright, see I have a small job on the side, free lance nothing special."

"Yeah but why are we dressed like this"

"You'll see." They drove silently for a few minutes and after a 20 minutes they pulled up to a hotel, there were limos everywhere, hummers to stretchers, and various young people in formal wear.

"Where are we?" she asked looking about the window at the young happy couples laughing taking pictures.

"I told you you'll see" he said putting the car in park. He got out and went to his trunk. As she got out she saw him pull out two black bags and a tripod. She followed him towards the entrance, they weaved through hundreds of young people and they cam to a desk; he reached into his pocket and flashed what looked like a press badge. She followed him once more until they came to what was labeled "the gold room" they stopped short in front of the sign. "Wait I don't get it" She looked at him setting all his stuff down in a corner he began rummaging through one of his bags. "What all this for?"

"I work for a newspaper" he explained simplywhile taking the lens cap off of a camera, he stood up as he hung it around his neck "I'm a photographer"

She looked around and began to notice other photographers and interviewers passing through the doors. "See the reason is this school is fairly new and they make a big deal about everything, the opening, the renovations and this" he pulled out a white card on a lanyard and tossed it to her, "This is why I'm here"

"but why am I here?"

"That's were you come in" she realized it was a press badge. "When they assigned this to me I originally had a partner, but she couldn't be here, so I said that I knew someone who would do a way better job and that id take care of it" she gave him a look, she was still a little confused, he must have seen that on her because he gently motioned her towards the door he opened it a little and motioned her too look. She peaked out and she saw hundreds of high school students dancing and talking and laughing, there was a DJ and a refreshment table. He leaned over her and whispered to her "and _this_ is why you're here"

She backed up and looked at him "Are you taking me to the prom?"

"In a way" he said and reached into one of the bags and took out a note pad and a pen

"What do you say?" she looked down at him and at the press badge in her hand and nodded happily. She hung the lanyard around her neck eagerly and grabbed the note pad but he stopped her "wait I forgot something" she turned around and saw he was holding a plastic box containing a white corsage. She switched the pad under her right arm and let him slip the corsage onto her opposite wrist. They nodded at each other in approval and followed each other into the banquet hall.

For the rest of the night, she interviewed students, chaperones, couples, groups of friends. And surprisingly she was having fun. When she was finished she found a chair in a corner and just watched the festivities. She began to think back to the dance at Chilton with dean. Then she began to think about her own prom and how it would have went. She looked down and fingered the white petals of the rose that, after tonight, still looked as fresh as it probably had when it was picked. As she did this she noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. She began to panic, her heart felt like it nearly stopped. She looked around on the floor around her then began to search frantically in her bag; she stopped and tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to remember when she last had it.

She wore it when she was on the phone; she took it off before she got in the shower. Se put it back on when she got dressed. As she went through her mental notes jess came up to her "hey what's wrong"

She began searching through her purse again "my ring I can't find it" she said begging to panic even more.

"Ok, its gotta be here somewhere" he looked around "here well split up ill look ever here and you retrace your steps" she got up and practically went to every spot she had been that night. The whole time she kept muttering to herself how stupid she was. After at least a half hour of failed searching she gave up. She sank into a chair and put a hand to her face. How could she lose her ring? She knew it was too big; she was so stupid how she could be so stupid?

Right as Rory was on the verge of tears there was something quickly slipped onto her finger. She quickly pulled her hand away from her face and she saw her ring on her finger. She stared at it confused and a little weirded out she stared at it once more then looked up and there was jess standing over her. "Found it" he said simply.

"Where?" she said almost amazed.

"A chaperone had it, one of the kids found it on the floor, your lucky they didn't keep it." She didn't reply for a long second, she just stared at him, and then almost lightening quickly she practically jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated over and over. He didn't say anything though, he couldn't. She suddenly pulled back once she realized what she had done, nothing bad it was only a hug but it was still a little awkward.

It was weird that she had hugged him. They hadn't really touched in almost forever it seemed. In the back of his mind half of him never wanted her to let go. If he did she might disappear, it reminded him of a dream he'd once had, she was there and in a second she was gone. _'Stop'_ he cursed himself he was being stupid _'stop acting like a girl'_ he told himself.

"Hey lets get out of here, its late ill take you home" he said after an awkward silence.

"Alright" she said quietly. When they reached the car she stopped. "Wait lets do something it's not that late."

"Ok what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't care"

They ended up going to see a movie. Some dumb love story that had come out that year and instead of watching it they spent the whole time commenting and making fun of the people in the movie ads well as people in the theater telling them to be quiet. On the way home they mostly joked and commented about the movie still. They were still laughing when he walked her to her door. "I mean seriously all those "romantic stories" are the same, boy meets girl, boy loses girl…" he trailed off trying to be serious

"Boy find girl again but girl is engaged or dieing" she added laughing

"Then boy and girl meet up then they make out in the rain" he added fighting laughter, they both got quiet

"Then one dies" the both stood quietly then broke out laughing even harder

"That's what I said I'm all "oh now one is going to say they are dieing…and he did"

"Then the guy behind us is all 'shhhhhh your ruing it'" she imitated a mans voice while giggling

"And I think he was the only guy in there" jess said talking through hysteria. They laughed together. It was nice Rory thought to herself she hadn't laughed this much in along time. She actually hadn't gone out like this in a long time. They reached her door and she pulled out her keys "that was fun" she said trying her hardest to calm down "oh thanks again for finding it"

He waved his hand "don't mention it" he began to walk back to his car

"So maybe we can get together again?"

"Sounds good" was all he said as he disappeared around the corner. She smiled to herself as she shuffled up the stairs to the apartment. She was still laughing to herself as she opened the door, and when she was slipping off her coat the phone rang. She quickly kicked off her shoes and dove onto the couch "hello" she said breathlessly from laughing and having to run to the phone.

"Ace"

"Oh hey"

"You sound tired did you just get home?"

"Uh yeah"

"Oh I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer"

"Oh sorry. I went out with a…friend"

"Oh its nothing, I'm glad you're having fun without me" he pretended to sound hurt.

"Oh stop you baby" she said playfully

"So did you wear your new necklace?"

"Uh" she fingered the blue pendant around her neck "yeah I'm wearing a new necklace"

"That's nice I bet it looks nice, well I gotta go ok, just called to see what you were doing and to say good night"

"Ok"

"Good night"

"good night" she hung up the phone, she felt slightly guilty, its not like she lied to him he asked her questions and she simply answered then, he didn't ask for specifics, she told herself, as she got she got up from the couch and shuffled to bed.

Ok there ya go. I'm so happy I made it longer yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy woooooooo go me (does a little happy dance) so tell me what you think k. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya! It's me! Well I'm updating and yaya! This chapter was inspired by the song "where'd you go?" by for minor. Like my Final fantasy story (hint hint wink wink) Ok I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me (though I do get that I remind a lot of people of Rory no lie )

Rory was in her room at the apartment with Doyle and Paris, packing up of what she kept in the room she had stayed in. she didn't have much to pack so she tried to make it quick, because but no matter how many times she told Paris she was busy she would always come in a panic and start freaking out that she may never get married, or trying to make her guilty about leaving. She turned around and suddenly the door was open again with Paris leaning in the doorway.

"Oh my god" she jumped at her sudden appearance "don't do that"

"So you really are just going to pack up and leave aren't you?"

"Yes, unless you want Logan to live here too" she said moving around her into the living room placing her stuff on the floor. Paris trailed behind her.

"Well no" she watched her "that's all you're taking?"

"That's all that I really have here?"

"So this whole endeavor wasn't really necessary was it?"

"I'm moving in with Logan, I'm not moving to Japan, a few blocks away, take a breath." She made a thinking face "although Japan might be a nice strategic carrier move" she joked.

"Nah I don't think I'm cut out forgeisha life" she looked at Paris who was glaring at herand continued "I was never a good dancer"

"Rory"

"and I prefer coffee than tea"

"ok I get it"

"oh come on I'm joking" she put her hand on her shoulder"it's not like your living by yourself"

"Yeah you're right I have been neglecting Doyle lately" and suddenly almost at the mention of his name Doyle came in and walked right up to Paris.

"Dinner"

"Tonight?"

"When?"

"At 7, be there?"

"Got it"

"Ok" he said simply

"Alright"

Rory just looked at them confused, "alright that was…..efficient"

"Yes we decided casual chit chat is wasting time, if you want to make a point go out and say it"

"Uh huh" she picked up her boxes and headed out the door "I'm going now, see ya".

"bye" they both said in unison as she shut the door behind her. As Rory loaded her things into her car her phone rang. "Hi mom"

"Hey Hun what are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff out of Paris' apartment, though she did almost everything in her power to stop me"

"Oh cool did she hang onto your leg or handcuff herself to you?"

"No don't give her any ideas either"

"Ok, I was just saying hi" there was a pause and a loud noise in the background

"Busy?"

"Oh no just a bunch of confused German tourists trying to communicate with Michel"

"Ah regular day at the office I see"

"Yeah, well I'll leave you to your escaping"

"Ok talk later" she hung up and drove back to the apartment. She set all her stiff down in the hall way, and jumped onto the couch. She sat in silence for a while when she looked over and saw the light blinking on the answering machine. She leaned over and pressed the button and Logan voice came out of the speaker.

'_Beep'... 'Ace, just calling to say hi and that I'm thinking of you and I'm bored as hell here...I guess your not here so... Oh well just a few more days and I'm yours see ya.'... 'Beep' _

She sighed and laid down on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling. She suddenly picked up her cell phone and flipped through the numbers, the only one with the unknown number; she dialed it and waited as it rang.

"Yes"

"Do you always answer the phone with a 'yes' that's very unprofessional you know"

"I'll note that, so why did you spontaneously phone me?"

"So you know who this is?"

"Hmmm this is that anonymous girl I met in the bar last night isn't it? Oh you left something in the back seat of my car"

"Ha ha you're funny…I was just seeing what you were doing"

"Bored?" she didn't answer but he could tell by the pause that was a definite yes. "Did you want to do something?"

"I dunno" she mumbled

"Is that a yes…?"

"Yes yes fine"

"Hey you're the bored one who called me"

"Where will we go?"

"There's a farmers market down by the pier today, savvy?"

"Ok fine, you get ready and I'll come and get you"

(Later at the pier)

It was overcast and the day had called for rain but it was fairly warm and the sun did its best in lighting up the day, people taking advantage of the unusually warm weather crowded around the booths at the farmers market, seeing flowers, cookies, vegetables and other goods.

Jess and Rory walked up and down the boardwalk, past the game booths and various stands, the whole time jess carried around his camera while they talked he took various random pictures. They stopped at the end of the pier over looking the ocean, the sun began to setand though it was cloudy you could still see the sun sinking below the horizon. "So, when did you get into photography?" she asked leaning against the railing.

"Well see, after I left I bummed around for a while, you know doing this and that" he answered while fiddling with the camera's lens "so one day I was in this bookstore in south Carolina and I was flipping through this book of photos taken by different photographers and the pictures, so I looked up photography as a career and it looked pretty cool, you get to travel, and meet a lot of people, so while was busy with the book, I bought a camera and started taking pictures of everything"

"So have I seen any of your work?"

"No nothing big right now mostly for that newspaper, and a couple of adverts but that's mostly it" she nodded and leaned back on the railing. He looked at her, the way she was leaning made it look like she was posing, and he suddenly got an idea. "Hey" she looked at him "Can I take a picture of you?"

"Um" she smiled lightly "sure"

"Ok just stand the way you are alright" he brought the camera up to his face but paused.

"What?"

"Hold on stay right here I'll be right back" she stood baffled as he left momentarily; when he came back he had brought back a little pink orchid and handed it to her. "Put it in your hair" he watched her as she slid the flower's stem behind her left ear and adjusted her hair around it.

"How that? Is that alright?" he brought the camera back up and snapped a picture

"Perfect" he said from behind the camera. The light from the sun set peaking through the clouds almost made it look like she was glowing, her hair blowing in the soft wind, it was perfect, she was perfect.

A cold wind blew suddenly and the small roll of thunder followed. "It's getting late" Rory said wrapping her arms around herself. As they walked back to Jess's car rain began to sprinkle lightly then small drops became the beginnings of a storm. When they got into his car they were both soaked and freezing. "Jeeze that hit fast" she said looking out the window.

"Come on I'll take us to my place its pretty close, it's that alright?" he asked putting the car in drive.

"Yeah that sounds great" she answered as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Ok thus concludes another chappie. Hehe I know my bad habit of short chapters but least they are something. i detected a hint of cheese but who doesnt like a sprinkle here and there, have you ever been to the Olive Garden? they put cheese on everything! ok loseing train of thought...I know it moved a little fast but I really wanted to post something today since it's been so long, so there ya go. Well read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Woot! New chapter! First things first, I just go a new keyboard, and the buttons are kinda small, so I' getting used to it still there may be some small typos I have no control over so sorry ahead of time, and I know I've taking long enough so I'm sorry for being lazy….Yeah less talk more story!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me

It was completely dark when they arrived at jess' apartment. They both quickly ran up the stares to his apartment. Once they were inside they both began to take off their coats and shoes, jess disappeared into the small hallway. As Rory walked in to his apartment she looked around, his was smaller than hers, at least twice as small, it was studio apartment with a dark green futon in the left corner, a small TV across the room on the hardwood floor, and a fairly large book shelf taking up most of the right wall. There were pictures pinned to the walls and books strewn on the floor, but they seemed to have a purpose for where they were, organized chaos. It was very different from her and Logan's apartment this place had more of a lived in feeling, no patterns, no color schemes, just homier.

Jess came back in the room holding two towels "Sorry about the mess" he began clearing books off of the futon and put them in a pile on the floor.

"Oh its fine" she shook her head as she caught the towel and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders. "I like it, very artsy"

Rory walked across the room carefully stepping between the piles towards the wall with the pictures stuck to it in a big black and white collage. The pictures were of different things, mostly candids of people, shopping, in the park on the beach, she looked closer at them "hey these are good"

"Mmm there alright, they aren't spectacular but those are the ones I'm proud of"

as she looked closer she noticed there was a section of the high school prom they had covered a few nights before, she scanned the collage again, when her eye caught one specific photo, it was a black and white of a girl standing alone looking off somewhere the look on her face almost serene, "wait" she said to herself as she looked closer she recognized the girl in the photo, it was her. After a few moments he appeared behind her

"Yeah I like how that one turned out too"

"I don't remember that" Rory saidas she began to twist her engagement ring nervously.

"Well I snapped it the split second I saw you off guard" she straightened wrapping the towel tighter around herself and sat herself down on the futon. She stared out the small window watching the rain drip down the glass. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder, the lights flickered and went off.

They both sat in the dark listening o the rain. All at once thoughts and memories ran through Rory's mind.

"Did you mean it?" she suddenly ask

"What?" he looked toward her direction.

"Remember the last time you came to town?" '_All too well'_ his mind answered for him.

"What about it?"

"Well…..The last time I saw you….you said" she took a breath "you said you loved me" she looked at him "I just wanted to know….did you mean it?"

"What do you think?" Jess wasn't the kind to say that kind of thing if he wasn't serious and she knew that perfectly but still she needed to hear it from him directly.

"I should go" she said quickly taking the towel off. She stood up and headed blindly for the door quickly but jess caught her by the arm as she bent down to grab her shoes. They stood there for a long moment; Rory just staring at the floor holding her shoes with jess griping her arm. Slowly she released them and stood up slowly, soon they were both at eye level, they stared at each other in the dark both silent there faces inches away, suddenly their lips found each other, slow at first then the passion growing gradually. No thoughts running through either of their minds, at that moment nothing mattered. The next thing she knew they were in the dark bedroom, the door closed, and it was just them and the sound of the rain.

its good enough… well read and review. Tell me what you think please please please, I could use the ego booster.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright....ahem......I'm back. Alright this story is, as of now sparking signs of life again. and for those who actually care how its going to end I'm sorry . i was really close to letting this just die but I hate to leave it unfinished so I'm going to try my best to finish it in the original ending I planned ok ^ ^ I still love Gilmore Girls and i miss it dearly.

oh! I've been working on other projects, including an x-men thing, a few anime and Twilight thingie, and some original stories if your interested in those i would love to know ^.^/

(note: this one is painfully short just trying to move it along as best I can -.- oh and I totally forgot the wedding date gar! help anyone? or i can BS it)

Disclaimer: I.....own.....nothing! don't sue me

* * *

They called it the walk of shame for a reason.

And up until now she finally understood why. Creeping out of someone's apartment at four in the morning in the still damp clothes you wore the night before, wasn't the shameful part the clothes were just a reminder of why your were creeping out of someone apartment at four in the morning in the clothes you wore the night before. It was like waving a sign over your head "Heyyyy look what i did! And guess who with!!!!"

Rory wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders as she leaned her head against the bus window. Watching the scenery go past in a blur. She played back the last few hours over in her head repeatedly. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Shame. Shame of cheating, shame of sleeping with someone then leaving them without a word. Shame of simultaneously hurting two people she loved in one night, _Loved_. She should be allowed to get married now, or even be allowed to come home.

She was glad that Logan had gone back in England for the week last night before, so she could slip into the apartment and make a shady getaway, for the time being. The walk up to the apartment seemed dismal. Quiet, gloomy and grey as the early morning fog hovered through the streets. Quietly opening the door and setting the keys down, she tried to ignore the blinking red light on the answering machine.

Slipping off her shoes and placing her coat on the rack she argued with herself weather to just delete the messages or suck it up and listen. Rory took a deep breath and pressed the play button. She was relieved to hear her mothers voice out of the speaker for the first five messages. Saying things like about how Luke broke a cellphone, things that happened at the inn, and the like. And a couple from and how her grandmother wanted to go to lunch.

She shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower, a familiar voice stopped her dead in the hall. She backed up and inched slowly toward the answering machine. it was Logan. _"Hey ace. hoped to catch you but i guess your busy doing you stuff. Just calling, miss you. cant wait to come home and make you my wife. ah that was corny crap, heh well I'll call you later, love you"_

she stood there for a long moment. Staring at the answering machine trying to catch her breath. Tears pricked at Rory's eyes and her throat tightened. The muffled ringer and vibration of her phone in her pocket startled her making her jump. Rory stood still while the phone vibrated and hummed desperately then stopped. Hands shaking she took out her phone and looked at the small screen. It began beeping and she jumped again dropping the sidekick on the carpet. the screen lit up telling her she had a new voice mail. Rory took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Playing back the new voice mail, her heart pounded expecting to hear Logan's bright voice again, but this time it wasn't Logan. The voice was low and deep.

_"hey um....well.....ya know what never mind....later..." _Rory froze wide eyed, it was Jess. The phone slipped from her hand and back on the floor. Rory fell to her knees and broke down. it all came flooding back 100 times worse. Shame.

* * *

yes....excruciatingly short......but its something ^ ^ Read and Review please and thank you


End file.
